lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gothmog
Gothmog was a Mordor Orc who served in Sauron's army during the War of the Ring as the lieutenant of Minas Morgul, second-in-command to the Witch-king of Angmar, lord of the nine Nazgûl. He took command of the forces of Morgul during the Battle of the Pelennor Fields after the Witch-king was slain by Éowyn and Meriadoc Brandybuck. Lore A deformed Orc general with a stunted arm an elephantiasis-type affliction (likely Pakîk), Gothmog prided himself on self-reliance (brushing off a subordinate's offer of help to dismount) and led courageously from the front-line. Gothmog was a cunning tactician who possessed a cruel sense of humour, evident when he gave orders for trebuchets to release the "prisoners", and when he impales the dying Madril with a spear. Some had speculated that he was half-Man, or even half-Troll, but no one ever knew for certain. Gothmog was first seen commanding the Orcs crossing the Anduin river to the western half of Osgiliath, which was still held by Men. Gothmog ordered the first shot fired in the Battle of Osgiliath. In the battle, he sent that boat-legion of Orcs across the Anduin river by boat, while after Faramir's retreat a second legion entered the city from Minas Morgul via the repaired bridge over the Anduin in Osgiliath which the Orcs dominating the eastern half of the city had rebuilt. The troops of Gondor retreated, leaving behind their wounded, one of whom is Madril, the badly-wounded captain of the Ithilien rangers, whom Gothmog kills with another Orc underling's spear. The Witch-king, arrived from Minas Morgul, then instructs him to assault Minas Tirith using all four legions there at his disposal. Gothmog asks about Gandalf but the Witch-King replies that he will break him. When Faramir rides out with a small band of Gondor Knights on horseback, attempting to retake the city, Gothmog orders his archers to fire a volley from the ruins of Osgiliath which kill the knights save Faramir. Once his forces arrive on the Pelennor Fields, he orders the heads of the dead soldiers in Osgiliath to be launched off the catapults, to instill fear into the hearts of Gondor's soldiers and to lower their morale. Gothmog then begins directing the main ground operations, from catapults to siege-towers. He becomes enraged when the doors into the city won't budge, ordering Grond to be brought forth to smash it down. When the defenders of Gondor start launching debris at the attackers with trebuchets, Gothmog orders his troops to hold still. When a huge rock is launched directly at him, Gothmog waits until the last second before sidestepping to avoid it by about a foot, prompting him to mock his opponents by spitting on it. His lieutenants are Guritz, with the skull on his helmet, who seemed to be the siege commander, and Murgash, a Black Uruk. In response to the arrival of the Rohirrim and the parallel attack from Minas Tirith, Gothmog threw all of his army's reserves into the fray. He somehow survived the onslaught and dueled Éowyn, who gained the upper hand and wounded his leg. Gothmog collapsed in pain moments before the Witch-king arrived on the scene of the battle. Éowyn succeeded in destroying the Witch-king, but was injured in the process and crawled to Merry. At this point, Gothmog rose, furious for revenge, and used an axe for support as he limped towards her. As he approached, he discarded the axe and picked up a mace, preparing to kill Éowyn once and for all. Aragorn rushed in and chopped off Gothmog's arm. Gimli rushed in from behind and struck Gothmog in the torso with his axe, before Aragorn delivered the final blow to his back, finishing him off. Gothmog's Lieutenants Gothmog had six lieutenants of proxies who acted as his henchmen: *Aarlok, a Gusmuras Half-blood, brother to Mornok *Argdush, an ancient Uruk *Grarbag, an Assassin and Tracker *Guritz, an 'Orc Shaman *Mornok, a Gusmuras Half-blood, brother to Aarlok *Murgash, a young Mordor Uruk Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Servants of Evil Category:Villains Category:Orcs Category:Warg riders